Litio
by Kami-cute
Summary: El pájaro murió en la nieve, congelado de amor. No pudo abrir sus alas. Encerrado, el amor, lo dejó. InuKag.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary: **El pájaro murió en la nieve, congelado de amor. No pudo abrir sus alas. Encerrado, el amor, lo dejó. InuKag.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Quizás les dé lástima y hasta gaitas de llorar. Nada más. Universo Alterno.

**Declaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi. Lo más cerca de ser míos, es mi perrito de peluche blanco llamado Inu.

**Notas de autor:** Lo sééééé... No sigo 'Negativo y Positivo', pero hago fics aparte. Es que... se me ramifica la inspiración xD. No puedo ocuparme ya que aún tengo problemas con este muchachito al que le diremos 'Niño no Baka'. Aún intenta borrarme mi fic y... no quiero que lo haga T.T me ha costado trabajo escribirlo. Bueno, pss... hago este fic especialmente con dedicatoria. Sip, va para una de mis amigas aquí en : Asuka-chan. Dios, esta niña me ha caído tan bien en tan poco tiempo... ¡ya hasta la extraño si no se encuentra en el MSN! Bueno, dedicado a ella este fic. Porque la quiero, porque la entiendo... y porqué me ha caído tan bien ella, sus ideas, su perro Inu y su aniki que no puedo ni contarles. ¡Espero lo disfruten! Asuka-chan...¡este fic es para ti!

**Canción: **'Lithium' de Evanescence

-

-

-

-

**x... Litio ...x**

Kagome caminaba traquila, sintiendo el frío colarse por sus pulmoes ante cada inhalación que daba. Estaban en invierno. Ella adoraba esa estación. Las frías ráfagas de viento que congelaba sus entumecidos brazos. La blanca nieve que enfriaba sus pies, cubiertos amenamente con un par de zapatillas. Adoraba el invierno... Le recordaba el cabello de él.

Levantó la mirada, observando al Astro Sol entre las vacías ramas de los árboles. Ni una sola hoja quedaba en ellos. El Sol iluminaba plenamente a la Tierra. Sin la obtrucción de molestas hojas verdes innecesarias o de nubes grises completamente tristes. El Sol, traspasaba todo para abrigarla un poco... Como la mirada de él.

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_oh but God I want to let it go_

Hacía poco había salido de clase de Química. Estaba experimentando con el elemento Litio... Se sintió como si hubieran estado experimentando con ella. ¿Por qué? Habían estado hablando de que el Litio era un metal blando. _Como ella_. Que se oxida rápidamente en el aire y en el agua. _Como ella, pensando en él._ Y que sus sales podía utilizarse para el tratamiento de alguas depresiones. _Como era utilizada ella._

Había salido corriendo de la sala de Química. No quería seguir hablando de ese elemento. Le hacía recordar a ella. Le hacía acodar a que ella era blanda _cuando estaba él._ A que dejaba oxidar en aire y agua, _siempre que estaba él._ Y que la utilizaban... Que ella se dejaba utilizar, para hacer sentir mejor a las personas._ Como fue con él_... _pero pasó a más_.

**- Vamos, Kagome... **–se dijo a sí misma**-. Sólo olvídalo... Sólo... olvídalo** –dijo, no muy convencida de poder lograrlo.

No, su vida no era perfecta. ¿De quién estaba enamorada, en realidad? De un muchacho lo bastante cambiante... Lo bastante depresivo, como para tocarle el corazón. Él era Inuyasha Taisho. Un muchacho con problemas emocionales raros y difíciles de afrontar. Un muchacho depresivo. Con una vida difícil de llevar...

Kagome se detuvo de su marcha. Quedó en pie, sobre la nieve, mirando hacia un punto indefinido delante suyo. ¿Por qué huía de él? Quizás porque quería encerrarla para él. Tenerla siempre a su lado. Sonriente, como una muñeca. Quería tenerla dentro de una caja, sólo para él.

Quizás, porque no quería olvidar la sensación de perder. Como ya había dicho, su vida no era perfecta. Contaba con 17 años, ahora. A sus 7 años, había visto morir a su padre de una rara enfermedad. A sus 10 años, su madre comenzó a comportarse extraño... hasta que descubrió que tenía un amante. Quien luego se convirtió en su padrastro, el cual la golpeaba a ella y a su hermano menor si es que las cosas no salían como él quería. Sólo su abuelo estaba de parte de ellos... pero tenía problemas de salud, por lo que no podía defenderlos.

Y a sus 15 años, había soportado el peor de los castigos. Había tenido un noviecito, Hoyou, que la trataba como se merecía. La defendía y protegía. Y siempre, siempre, se preocupaba por su bienestar. Pero... una tarde... no lo vio ir a su casa. Desesperada y preocupada, llamó a su móvil. Pero ningún sonido a parte del tono de llamada se escuchó. Cuado atendieron, se oyó una triste música de fondo y la voz de Hoyou diciendo su nombre en un susurro. Luego, un chirrido espantoso y un golpe brusco. La llamada se cortó instantaneamente.

Desesperada, había corrido por todo el camino que recorría él para llegar a su casa. Luego de recorrer varias calles, a unos metros, vio una multitud de gente estancada en un lugar fijo. Su corazón dio pequeñas puntadas de dolor. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, viendo como la gente se iba corriendo a medida que se oían las ambulancias llegar. Fue cuando pudo ver... Cuando pudo comprender... que Hoyou no volvería más.

Quizás... no quería olvidar esa sensación de setirse incompleta. Vacía. Sin la persona a la que más amas. Quizás amaba el sentirse mal. Eso la transformaría en una mazoquista, ¿no? Ya que disfrutaba de su propio dolor. Quizás estaba enamorada de su sufrir.

O quizás, sólo quería dejar que Inuyasha se fuera. Que consiguiera su propio camino. Que diera sus propios pasos. Que volviera a ser feliz, sin entrometerse con ella. Porque, ¿cómo ser feliz si estás enamorado de una persona que no lo es en absoluto? Debá dejarlo ir. Debía hacerlo.

_come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show_

_never wanted it to be so cold_

_just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

Pero como siempre, ella terminaba llendo hacia la casa de Inuyasha. pues veía demasiado oscuro su hogar como para ir. Su madre no se preocupaba por ella o por su hermano, sino por su estúpido esposo. Su abuelo estaba internado en el hospital. Y para no abandonarlo, se llevó a su hermanito Shouta a vivir con ella a lo de Inuyasha. se llevaría bien con el hermanito de él, Shippo.

Y al estar en casa de él, con su dimiuta familia organizada, hacía todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. En vez de alejarlo y mantenerlo lejos, por el bienestar de ambos, le pedía se aproximase a ella. En el cuarto que compatían ambos, le pedía que no la dejara dormir sola. Detestaba estar lejos de Inuyasha, si es que él andaba cerca. No podía ocultar el vacío que se veía... Y le molestaba.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que él fuera como era. Siempre estaba deprimido. Y ella jamás se cansaba. Jamás le decía que le molestaba esa actitud. Jamás le decía que cambiara un poco por ella, porque sino se iría. No le decía nada. Simplemente se ponía a su altura y lo abrazaba. Permitía que Inuyasha escondiera el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y llorara si así quería hacerlo. Dejaba que se recostara en sus rodillas, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello delicadamente con amor. Cedía ante las demostraciones depresivas de Inuyasha, solo rebajándose a agachar la cabeza y pedirle que no lo haga de nuevo. Pero él era tan frío... Tanto como la misma nieve que ella adoraba tanto. Y volvía a hacerlo... una y otra vez.

¿Y cómo es que alguien así pudo corromper el corazón de Kagome? Simplemente, no lo sabe. Quizás uno de esos días en que la depresión de Inuyasha lo hizo sentirse obligado a embriagarse para olvidar... Sí, fue uno de esos días. Ella llegaba de la escuela y al verlo complatamente alcoholizado, lo llevó hasta su cuarto. No querá que los niños lo vieran. Y cuando lo depositó dormido en la cama... fue que a él se le escapó un 'Te amo, Kagome...'. ¿Y cómo te puedes resistir a eso? Se sintió tan alagada y tan... reprimida.

_I can't hold on to me_

_wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

Cuando supo que Inuyasha la amaba, no pudo sostenerse. Cayó de rodillas a un lado de la cama. ¿Por qué era así? Se sentía tan devastada. No, el sentirse maravillada era completamente lo equivocado. ¿Por qué había enamorado a un muchacho depresivo? Y peor aún, ¿por qué ella se había enamorado de él?

No quería verse encerrada en una vida tan dolorosa como la anterior. No quería ser salvación de nadie. Pero tampoco quería olvidar su anterior vida. Alguna parte de ella, adoraba sentirse como lo hacía antes.

Y todo era tan contradictorio. Vivía en contra de todo lo que su madre le decía... pero al mismo tiempo, quería hacerle caso para no seguir su camino. No caer en trampas dolorosas. No encerrarse. No oxidarse como el metal al que tanto se parecía.

Pero teía un problema... aún mayor al resto. Ella estaba enamorada de su pena. De su dolor. De su sufrimiento más grande. Y en ese momento, ese sufrimiento era Inuyasha.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_drown my will to fly_

_here in the darkness I know myself_

_can't break free until I let it go_

_let me go_

**- Demonios Inuyasha... ¿¡qué hiciste conmigo!?** –gritó Kagome, aún en la mitad de la nieve.

No, no se había dado cuenta. Ella seguía desvariando, pensando... mientras el frío congelaba cada centímetro en su ser. Pensar no le hacía bien si estaba sola. Pensar le traía problemas.

Ella quería volar. Volar alto. Lejos. Libre. Sin fronteras ni estúpidas redes que te impidieran la libertad de surcar lo cielos. Quería ser un pájaro. Un ave. Irse lejor, abrir sus alas y volar. Pero siempre se posaba en el momento que no debía hacerlo. Se detenía cuando debía estar en movimiento. Y no debía permitírselo. Por eso, Inuyasha estaba ahí. No le permitía detenerse. Porque decía que la vida pasaba muy rápido a su pesar.

Y que cada vez que posaba en quietud, sus alas se acortaban. Se hacía pequeña su voluntad para poder volar. Dejaría de surcar los cielos, como a él le gustaba. Por eso, él no permitía que ella se quedara inmóvl. Sin nada de qué preocuparse. La inmovilidad es insuficiencia. Y la insuficiencia acortaba los sueños, la libertad... El volar.

Y aunque Kagome sabía que estaba envuelta en una vida completamente oscura y sin brillo. Sin nada por qué rogar ni por qué pedir. Ella seguía conociéndose. Y seguía afimado lo que Inuyasha sabía de memoria. Ella era como un ave y un día, escaparía de la jaula. Aunque Inuyasha en realidad quería convencerla de que no estaba enjaulada, de que ella era libre para poder volar donde quisiera. Que esa jaula la inventaba ella... por protección.

Kagome no le creía.

Ella decía que cuando la liberaran, podría ser libre. Cuando esos asfixiantes barrotes la soltaran. Cuando las cadenas se rompieran. Ella abriría las alas y volaría lejos. Pero... aunque Inuyasha respetaba todo... no permitiría que se aleje de él. Ya le había dicho una vez: _'Si te marchas de mi lado, prometo enjaularte... pajarito'_.

Kagome lo sintió como una amenaza... tierna.

Inuyasha era sincero y tierno, a un punto psicópata.

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_anything is better than to be alone_

_and in the end I guess I had to fall_

_always find my place among the ashes_

Pero Kagome lo perdonó. Siempre le perdonaba todo. Y comprendía que InuYasha sólo era sincero a su punto de vista. Él no quería privarla. No quería encerrarla. No quería hacerla prisionera. Él sólo quería que ella estuviera siempre con él, porque la necesitaba. Quería seguir viviendo con ella.

Y aunque Kagome con Inuyasha se sentía abandonada, no le importaba. Nada era mejor que estar sola. Podía pensar y sentir todo lo que quisiera. Él le daba esa posibilidad. Él le daba su libertad. Pero ella era quien se coartaba. Ella era quien se prohibía. Era ella quien no quería dejarlo ir.

Se arrodilló en la nieve, sintiendo como sus pantalones se mojaban a la altura de las rodillas. La nieve era tan fría... pero ta acogedora. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos. Hacía frío. Se estaba volviendo de noche. Y ella no sentía tener la oportunidad de seguir...

Había llegado a la conclusión de que había caído. Había llegado al fondo de su oscuro pozo. Ya no había lugar más bajo para caer. Estaba ahí, sin salida. Y realmente se sentía extraviada. Al fin le había llegado. Siempre renaciendo de las cenizas de otros malos momentos. Ahora, podía experimentar por fin lo que era... estar en lo más profundo de la nada.

_I can't hold on to me_

_wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without_

_lithium- I want to stay in love with _

Kagome dejó de abrazarse, para poner ambos brazos a sus costados. El frío la calaba completamente. Pero no le importaba. Ella amaba el frío. Siempre lo amó. Y el simple hecho era que no podía sostenerse... Ya no tenía vida que compartir.

Se sentía maravillada. Se sintió maravillada al leer. Pero... luego era tan infeliz. Comprendió que en vez de ser libre, nuevamente era prisionera. Sí, sí... el pajarito había encontrado la jaula. Estaba dentro. Y la llave... había desaparecido.

Por eso, no quería vivir encerrada. Kagome no quería. Era una Higurashi, después de todo. Las mujeres de su familia se olvidaban rápidamente de las penas. Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Seguiría encerrada en su jaula si lo hacía.

No, Kagome no quería olvidar la sensación de perder. De sentirte sin algo. Por ejemplo, sin alas. Sin voluntad de huir. No quería olvidar la sensación de perder por siempre... Porque le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse perdida.

Y quería estar enamorada. Sí, Kagome al final querá estarlo. Quería sentir su corazón palpitar por algo y no inutilmente. Quería sentir sus piernas flaquear por algo y no solamente por ser débil sin necesidad. Quería amar. Quería amar y ser correspondida. Quería estar enamorada...

_oh but God I want to let it go_

… Pero también quería dejarlo ir.

Un golpe seco se oyó sobre la nieve.

Sobre esta, el cuerpo de una joven de cabello azabache completamente congelado. Había muerto a causa de estar expuesta a la nieve y el frío. Había muerto de hipotermia.

En su mano derecha, una nota.

Letra clara y de excelente caligrafía...

Eso la había matado.

Eso la había encerrado.

Eso la había dejado caer.

Eso...

Eso...

**Kagome...**

**La verdad, te amo demasiado pero... no puedo seguir así. Te estoy hiriendo a ti y no me gusta. Quiero que seas libre de volar, pajarito. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir. En vez de reconfortarte, simplemente... empeoraba todo. Lo siento, Kagome. Lo siento, mi pajarito. Te amo... y lo siento.**

**Inuyasha**

Gotas de sangre seca en la nota...

Ella lo había visto.

Se había sentido libre.

Inuyasha se había arrepentido y se había suicidado. Estaba tan deprimido.

Pero luego entendió todo...

Ella no estaba encerrada... Había estado libre.

Ella no amaba estar adolorida... Amaba el dolor que sentía con él.

Ella no estaba enamorada del vacío... Estaba enamorada de Inuyasha.

Y al no tenerlo, no le servía vivir...

¿Y para qué vivir, sin amor?

_Luego de caer secamente sobre la nieve... El ave abrió las alas y se dispuso a volar... otra vez._

**Owari **

**x...x**

**Notas extra de autor:** Lo sé, quedó muy triste. Y aún no estoy segura de que se haya entendido todo pero... me pareció dulce y al mismo tiempo, triste. Me parece es un poco incomprensible... y muy triste. Diganme si es así. ¡Ja ne!


End file.
